the_praxis_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorelie
Phylum Avialae, family Harpeia Habitat: Varied, riversides, ocean sides, villages, towns, cities, Lands of the Gentle Flame Disposition: Calm, idealistic, loving, caring, soft-hearted. Diet: Seeds, fruit, honey, human foodstuffs, meat, spiritus. Description A form of harpy with striking feathers and a powerful, bewitching song. It is said, that in the distant past there was a certain river which fed into the Permaen Ocean. This river was said to be a well travelled waterway, however one day many sailors began to shipwreck themselves upon a certain rock on the right side of the river. Survivors claimed that they had heard beautiful singing coming from the location of this outcropping, whispering to their hearts, enticing them to come closer. Stories began to abound, but the one which is remembered to this day was the tale of a beatiful maiden named Lore Ley who had her heart broken by the betrayal of a suitor. The story goes on to tell of her using her charms and beautiful voice to enchant the men around her, sending them to their deaths in the river nearby. A priest, rather than have her killed has three knights escort her to a convent. However, while taking a break at what would later be the infamous rock, she ascends the tor only to plummet to her death into the river below. The rock was named lorelei in her rememberence. After the casting of the Grand Changing, a new group of beings named as lorelei arose. It is unclear why these mamonme took on their current bird-like forms, particularly due to their connection to the river and water, however lorelei are a species of mamonme with a beautiful and bewitching voice. Their homeland is the region surrounding the Lorelei Rock a locale now deep within the Demon Kingdoms. Lorelei as mentioned before are avian. They resemble harpies with striking almost irridescent plumage who love to sing, and from birth are trained to become master songstresses. One might oft encounter them clad in scandalous skirts or even shorts woven from aranae silk. While bust size is petite, as with harpies much of their weight is distributed to the hips and buttocks. Their voice is known to sway the heart and while some use this for more salacious means, others simply revel in the adoration for their talent as minstrels. There are some lorelei's who operate as lookouts for seafaring vessels using their voice to sound out warnings and as entertainment in the evenings. While these mamonme enjoyed the Demon Lord Seretique vi Alloriel's favour for many years, it was the many rebuffs from the Demon Lord with regard to their voice having the potential to sway battles, as well as the repeated attacks from the Luminaire for this specific reason, which forced the queen of their kind, the Siren to defect to The Principal God Eiraiha. At the Principal God's behest, the lorelie, now living far from home in the Lands of the Gentle Flame began using their songs to turn away both Luminaire and Demon Kingdom incursions from neutral, open and hostile nations. As a result nowadays they are despised by the Luminaire as “feathered witches” and by the Demon Kingdoms as “turncoat traitors”. Lorelie on the whole are a soft hearted, caring group of mamonme. With the continued hostility being displayed by both the Demon Lord and the Luminaire, most find it extremely taxing on their spirits and as a result oft turn to looking for a mate or partner who will heal their hurt hearts with love. These mamonme are attracted to warm hearted protectors, those who will whisper in their ears that everything is going to be okay. They also appreciate those who will listen to their songs and may often approach asking if a prospective partner wants to hear their melody. In matters of a more licentious nature, a lorelie can use her song to amplify the bliss being encountered by both her and her partner. In fact, kissing a lorelie while she is in song and in fact allowing her to continue during said kiss is considered as very deep and personal. This is because it is seen as sharing her song or being connected in tune. As with most of the family harpeia, lorelie are particularly sensitive on and around the wings, however the area found at the front of the throat, specifically around what many refer to as a lorelie's voicebox is said to be the most sensitive of all. All in all, it is said that life with a lorelie is a life of song and melody and one which can be very rewarding. As aforementioned, loreleis can take up many different vocations, however it will always utilise their song. Wedded lorelei's will typically use their singing to help supplement their home's income. As such these mamonme will typically act as singers for orphanages and places where their melody will be able to put those they sing to at ease. In the case of a married lorelei who has a husband who does not have a vocation. A lorelei in this situation will employ her husband, much like a lakedancer, as a proxy who is responsible for organising concerts at which said lorelei will perform. the husband will also be responsible for collecting the money made for each performance. All in all, it is said that life with a lorelie is a life of song and melody and one which can be very rewarding. Gallery Lorelei by reminel-db040nc.png|La la laaaa~ La La Laaaaaaa~ Lorelie by Reminel Category:Mamonme